Espoir et désespoir
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: Duo fait des tentative de suicide. Quatre lui gueule dessus. Heero et Trowa sont introuvable. Wufei se fait conseiller. Mais que se passe-t-il?


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite & baka

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW quoique ça y ressemble plus trop -_-

Genre : 1x2x4 ^^0

Shinny : a galéré pour faire ça Oo 

Chtite : je confirme T_T 

Shinny : et c po Kei qui aidais -_-

Kei : *caline son œuf et écoute que dalle*

Shinny et Chtite : -___________-

Muse : Shinny et Kei

Shinny: na moi toute seul elle a rien foutu T_T

Chtite : tu assume donc la guimauve ? (B

Shinny : mici Kei pour ta participation ^^

Disclamer : po a moooiiiii T_T

Note : fan de Tro s'abstenir ^^0

Espoir et désespoir

J'ai oublié mon dossier. Quand je m'y mets moi. C'est étrange mais… Alors j'ouvre la porte pour rentré chez nous, j'ai un sentiment de tristesse sans fond qui m'envahit. Je n'ai pas besoins de réfléchir plus pour savoir ce qui se passe. Je me précipite vers la salle de bain, et trouve Duo, accroupit dans un coin, un mince filet de sang coulant de son poignet alors qu'une mare vermeille se forme sous lui. Je sais tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé et des gestes venus de l'habitude me font prendre une bande et la serré autour de la coupure de Duo jusqu'à ce que le sang arrête de couler. L'Américain avait le regard vide de toute expression. La couleur du sang se reflétait dans ses améthystes en rendant la couleur encore plus profonde. 

Je le soulève doucement et l'installe dans le lit, l'enterrant sous plusieurs couettes. J'ai remarqué que la chaleur droguait Duo et l'empêchait de faire des crises de larmes trop forte. J'ai appelé ma société est partir de mon portable, pour l'informer de mon absence, dans ces moments là, la dernière chose à faire est de laisser Duo seul. Il s'endort. Je crois… Qu'il ne comprend pas… Qu'il ne comprend pas à quel point j'ai besoin de lui… Sans lui… J'aurais depuis longtemps passé le cap de la dépression et aurait réussit LE suicide qui m'aurait délivré. 

Puisque Duo est endormi, je peux toujours aller faxer le dossier. Mon absence sera déjà mieux acceptée. En attendant que la machine fasse son travail, je m'assoie. Je reconstitue mes barrières mises à rude épreuve. Comme toujours, ses trois questions ne cessent de me tourner dans la tête. Pourquoi nous ont-ils abandonnés ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter ça ? Vais-je supporter cette situation encore longtemps ? Et moi je secoue la tête, dans l'espoir vain de faire partir ces questions. Je ne laisse plus la place au futur. Je ne pense qu'au présent. Le futur est trop douloureux, et le passé est mortel. 

§§§

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine, au regard trop triste pour son jeune age, regarde le fax dévorer et recracher les feuilles, sans le voir, pensant au vide qui les entouraient lui et son ami. On pouvait sentir dans ses gestes, une douceur qui ne cachait pas la fatigue. Une fatigue bien trop présente. 

Le fax a finit son œuvre. Le jeune homme sort. L'ambiance est trop pesante pour lui. Dehors, il laisse le vent engouffrer sous son manteau, et le froid s'insinuer jusque dans ses os. Cette sensation lui donnait une preuve qu'il vivait… Encore. Mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps supportera-t-il cette vie qui n'en est plus une ? 

Il regarda sa montre. Il avait encore le temps. Il savait à force de l'habitude, le minimum que dormait son ami lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Et il lui restait un peu de temps. Assez pour aller voir couler le fleuve. Assez pour aller vérifier que l'eau est froide. Assez pour se rendre compte du courant si fort qui emporterait un corps humain comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Assez pour voir les bords rudes qui encadraient le fleuve et pour tester leur solidité. Et assez pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, et pour revenir sur ses pas presque en courant.

§§§

Me voilà de retour, l'ambiance est toujours aussi lourde. Je me dirige vers notre chambre. Il dort encore. Sans que je sache pourquoi, je sens une bouffée de colère m'envahir. Il a voulut me quitter. Il a voulu me laisser seul avec mes souvenirs. Il a voulu m'abandonner. Il se réveille, juste à temps pour que je lui fasse par de mes sentiments. De sa lâcheté qui l'a poussé à tenter de se suicider. De son égoïsme à vouloir me laisser seul. De ses mensonges lorsqu'il me disait qu'on surmonterait ça ensemble. C'était ça le plus dur. Ces mensonges. Duo ne ment jamais ? La bonne blague. Et quand il dit ne jamais me quitter pour se trancher le poignet ensuite, ça n'est pas un mensonge peut-être ? Je le déteste. Je te déteste Duo. Tu veux partir toi aussi. Toi aussi tu veux m'abandonner me laisser seul. Tu ne te rends même pas compte du mal que tu me fais. Je n'ai plus que toi ! Et… Tu me poignardes dans le dos. 

J'ai fini. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle mais ce dernier semble ne pas vouloir revenir. Je te vois les yeux remplis de larmes, caché sous les couvertures, tentant de réunir assez de tes pensées pour me parler. Tu finis par y arriver.

- Quatre… Je… Je…

Puis c'est la fin. Tu éclates en sanglots… Et moi… Je regrette. 

- Je suis désolé Quatre… Mais… Mais… Je n'en peux plus… Ils meurent tous… Tous… Je ne le supporte plus… Ça fait trop mal… Trop de douleur… Trop de peine… J'ai mal Quatre… Ça ne veut pas guérir… Je… J'ai l'impression… Que seul Elle pourra me sauver… Quatre pardonne-moi… Mais… C'est trop dur… J'ai trop mal… Je n'en peux plus…

J'ai été injuste envers lui, je le sais. C'est pourquoi je me sens si coupable. Je le prends dans mes bras. J'ai vraiment été injuste. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça. Je le berce lentement. Je le sens qui s'agrippe à moi. Je peux ressentir sa douleur. Ça me fait mal. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'écorche le cœur petit à petit pour faire durer la souffrance. Duo je suis vraiment désolé. Ça n'est pas à toi de te faire pardonner mais à moi. Tu as connu cette perte tellement souvent que tu ne la supportes plus. Moi, je ne la connais pas aussi bien que toi. De plus… Tu ne sais pas la vérité. Juste ce qu'ils ont voulu nous faire croire. Juste ça…

Je vais… Appeler Wufei. Je crois qu'il faut que tu saches. Mais je ne peux pas décider ça seul. Quand il s'endormira, je l'appellerais. Duo se calme petit à petit. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera. Comme toujours, la chaleur et la fatigue jouent leur rôle. Il dort. Mais vu toutes les émotions qui doivent le bousculer ça n'est pas étonnant. Je leur recouvre doucement de toutes les couvertures. Il faut que je parle à Wufei. 

J'appelle. Le téléphone sonne, personne ne répond. La sonnerie continue. Tant qu'il ne m'aura pas répondu, je ne m'arrêterais pas ! Quelqu'un décroche enfin. 

- Ici Wufei.

- C'est Quatre.

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

Toujours aussi aimable. Un jour il faudra que je lui apprenne le tact. Mais… Je l'ai peut-être dérangé après tout.

- Tu es avec quelqu'un ?

- Non. Alors qu'elle est le problème ? Il a recommencé ?

Oui, il sait pour les suicides de Duo. Je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de le lui dire. Il fallait que quelqu'un sache. Je ne pouvais supporter ce secret tout seul. C'était trop dur. 

- Oui et je me disais qu'il valait peut-être mieux tout lui dire.

- Pourquoi ? Cela risque de le rendre encore plus triste.

- Je ne crois pas. Il s'en veut parce qu'ils sont morts et qu'il croit que c'est de sa faute.

- Mais ça n'est pas le cas.

- Non.

- Alors vas-y dit lui. Je me prépare à partir au cas où t'aurais besoins de quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de sauter. 

- Tu sais bien que ça n'est pas comme ça qu'il le fera, s'il veut mourir.

- Non il préfère se trancher les veine. 

- Je… Vais lui dire.

- Tu veux que se soit moi qui le fasse ?

- Non je ne préfère pas. Tu m'excuseras mais il risque de sauter dès la première phrase avec toi.

- Autre chose ?

- Non sauf… Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

- Bon courage. Voilà de quoi tu auras besoins.

- Oui. Peut-être à dans quelques minutes.

- Ouais.

J'ai du mal à décrocher. Wufei n'est pas le tact personnifié mais au moins il est franc. Et ça fait du bien de savoir quelqu'un de franc à côté de soit après ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Duo ne me ment pas non ! Il en serait incapable. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever du cœur l'impression de trahison à chaque fois qu'il fait une tentative. D'ailleurs jusqu'à maintenant seule la chance l'a empêché de nous quitter. 

Il me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. Il a l'air autant torturé que lorsqu'il est réveillé. Je le sens avec mon empathie mais je le vois sur son visage surtout. Souffrance et tristesse. Comment ont-ils put nous faire ça ? 

Duo remue. Il doit faire un cauchemar. S'imaginant tous les scénarios possibles qui auraient pu les tuer. Moi aussi j'en ai imaginé. Un bon nombre. Mais j'ai arrêté quand j'ai su. Je le réveille doucement. Il a l'air terrifié. Je me demande quel scénario il a pu s'imaginer cette fois-ci. Peut-être une balle en plein cœur tiré dans son dos. Moi je m'étais inventé toutes les façons de mourir avec une balle. Je les avais revues une par une. Allant de la simple balle dans le cœur, à celle dans le ventre auquel on ne meurt que dans d'atroces souffrances avec une hémorragie interne. Je suis morbide mais je ne savais pas alors…

Je dois le lui annoncer. Il n'accepterait pas de vivre dans le mensonge. Même s'il fait moins mal que la vérité. Je l'assoie sur le bord du lit. Il a compris que je voulais lui parler. J'ai l'impression qu'il a régressé et qu'il est devenu comme ces gamins qui ont peur de la nuit. Mais lui ce n'est pas de la nuit qu'il a peur. Mais de ce qu'elle apporte. De ce qu'elle peut signifier.

- Duo, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. J'en ai parlé avec Wufei pour être sûr que c'était la bonne solution. Mais de toute façon, je suis sûr que tu préfèrerais le savoir.

- Quatre… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Trowa et Heero… Ils sont morts… J'ai fait des recherches pour savoir où étaient leurs corps… Mais… Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais. J'ai trouvé à la place… J'ai trouvé…

- Quoi ?

Je n'aime pas le ton de sa voix. Tremblotante. Et probablement que ces yeux sont remplis de larmes. Voilà ce qu'est devenu le pilote du gundam  démoniaque. Après la guerre nous n'avions plus qu'eux deux pour survivre. Ils nous ont quittés à leur mort… Leur pseudo mort. Et nous nous sommes devenus les ombres de ce que nous étions avant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Quatre ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas trouvé leur corps… Parce qu'il n'y en a pas. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ne sont pas morts Duo. Ils sont vivants… Enfin normalement.

- Pourquoi ? 

Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. C'est trop difficile. La raison qui les a poussés à jouer cette comédie lui fera trop de peine. Non je ne peux pas. J'en suis incapable. Demander moi n'importe quoi, mais pas ça !

- Quatre ! Dis-moi.

- Ils…

Je n'ai pas le choix. Ça fait mal. 

- Ils sont partis… Pour vivre ensemble.

Je l'ai dit. Mon cœur saigne. Ce sont eux qui ont ouvert la plaie. Ils l'ont ouverte et l'empêchent de se refermer. Ça ne cicatrise pas.

- Vivre… Ensemble ?

- Oui Duo. Ils… Ont inventé ce scénario… Pour nous faire le moins de mal possible… Ils sont partis… Pour vivre ensemble…

- Je… Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait ? Je ne l'aimais pas assez ? Quatre, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il parte ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- Tu n'as rien fait Duo. Non tu n'as rien fait. Ce sont eux les coupables, pas toi. 

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Pourquoi ?

- Duo ça n'est pas ta faute ! Ecoute-moi !

- Pourquoi ?

Il est partit. Je ne sais pas quand il reviendra chez les vivants. Mais pour l'instant, il est ailleurs. Là où la souffrance est moins forte. J'ai fait la même chose. Je me suis demandé pourquoi il m'avait quitté. Ce que j'avais fait de mal. Si je lui avais déplu d'une quelconque manière. Mais je me suis rendu compte… Que je ne lui avais jamais plut. Trowa ne m'a jamais regardé avec autre chose que… Non… Il n'y avait rien dans son regard. C'est ça qui fait mal. 

Duo vient de se jeter dans mes bras. J'ai battu mon record. Je l'ai fait pleurer trois fois en une journée. Pathétique voilà ce que nous sommes. Trop accroché à ceux que nous aimons. Avant… Moi je ne le suis plus. À la limite, je détesterais Trowa. Il n'a jamais compris. J'ai encore des sentiments en moi pour lui, mais ils sont trop enfouis sous le poids de la trahison et de la déception. Cette fois, il va falloir que j'assomme Duo. Les pleures de ne se calmeront pas. Je le sais d'expérience. Encore une fois, je remercie Wufei. Il m'a appris ce point justement pour ce genre de situation. D'ailleurs il va falloir que je le rappelle. J'aurais besoins de lui. J'allonge à nouveau Duo. Avec tout ça il est midi passé.

J'appelle Wufei et prépare un dîner ainsi que le canapé lit. Je sens qu'il va rester quelques jours.

§§§

Trois semaines que j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Duo. Deux semaines où nous l'avons réconforté. Une semaine pendant laquelle il a pleuré. Wufei est parti il y a quatre jours. Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas craquer avec nous deux. 

Aujourd'hui s'annonce bien. Je suis encore dans le lit et Duo me prend pour sa peluche. Pourquoi nous dormons ensemble ? Parce que c'est la nuit que le vide se fait le plus sentir. Dans le lit que l'on se rend plus compte qu'il manque quelqu'un. Nous sommes d'assez bons amis pour ne pas nous sentir gêner. Et il ne s'est jamais rien passer entre nous. On dort juste ensemble. Il arrive que se soit moi qui prenne Duo pour un nounours et parfois c'est le contraire comme aujourd'hui. Il a recommencé à rêver une semaine après lui avoir annoncé la nouvelle. Il rêve maintenant parfois. Et aujourd'hui c'est le cas. Je le sais parce qu'il sourit. Un sourire tendre doux et sincère. Il doit rêver que Heero est revenu et a quitté Trowa pour lui. Il n'arrive pas oublier le Japonais. Ce qui prouve qu'il l'aime plus que moi j'aimais Trowa. 

J'aime ses matins-là. Quand je peux le voir sourire avant d'aller travailler. C'est encore rare et ça réchauffe le cœur. Car dans ces moments-là, il est de nouveau Duo, celui auquel on s'attache si facilement et qui ne connaît que la joie. Ce Duo là n'est qu'un mirage, je le sais, mais ça n'empêche pas de l'aimer. Je sais comment faire agrandir ce sourire. Je lui caresse les cheveux tendrement comme autrefois quand il avait des peines de cœur et qu'il pensait que Heero ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. C'est gagné. Le sourire s'agrandit et il se blottit un peu plus contre moi. J'ai rendu son rêve d'autant plus agréable, je le sais. Je crois que je commence à m'attacher à Duo. Mais avec quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié. Je ne devrais pas mais… Si fragile. Il est si fragile ainsi. Qui saurait lui résister ? C'est un ange. Après la guerre il a troqué ses ailes noires contre des ailes blanches. 

Je vais lui faire une surprise. Je sais qu'il aime les déjeuners au lit. Ça le rend légèrement nostalgique mais il aime ça. Tout en me dirigeant vers la cuisine je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir lui faire. Des pancakes ça c'est sûr. Il adore ça. Avec un chocolat chaud…

- Bonjours Heero.

… Et un café pour Heero. Il voudra des tartines lui… Heero ? Que fait-il là ? Il est pas censé être avec Trowa ?

- Heero ?

- Quatre ?

On a l'air fin tous les deux. Deux carpes en train de gober les mouches au milieu du salon. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ici ? Il doit se poser la même question apparemment. Bon maintenant je dois faire un choix. Je l'engueule avant ou après avoir fait le petit dèj à Duo ?

- Quatre je…

- Tu es venu pour le faire souffrir davantage ?

Bon bah se sera avant. Non mais, pour qui il se prend ? Il croit pouvoir revenir et avoir Duo sur un plateau après ce qu'il lui a fait ?

- Quatre laisse-moi m'expliquer s'il te plait ! Je demande juste une chance !

- Tu n'en auras pas d'autre.

- Merci.

Je me dirige vers le canapé et Heero s'assoie sur un fauteuil. Pas d'objet tranchant à l'horizon, c'est bon. Je ne risque pas de le tuer sur un coup de tête.

- Tout d'abords… Je suis désolé… Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à accepter mes excuses aussi facilement mais… Laisse-moi t'expliquer. 

Bon je le laisse. C'est dur à enlever le sang sur la moquette.

- Tu sais quel entraînement j'ai eu. Sans émotion et sans sentiment. Duo m'a montré comment les reconnaître et les différencier…

- Et pour ça que tu l'as abandonné.

- Attends s'il te plait ! Il m'a appris à les différencier mais… Je n'arrivais pas à classer les différents amours possibles. Je ne savais pas comment reconnaître l'amour fraternel, l'amour-amitié et l'amour simple. Alors entre celui que j'éprouvais pour Duo et celui pour Trowa… Je ne savais pas lequel était le bon… Celui avec Duo me paraissait trop fort pour être le vrai. C'est pour ça que je suis aller avec Trowa.

Dommage je vais pas pouvoir tester le couteau à pain aujourd'hui. Je dois avouer, que ce qu'a dit Heero se tient. Et je suis presque prêt à lui pardonner. Presque… Et voilà c'est foutu. Pourquoi il a relevé la tête ? Et pourquoi mon empathie vient faire des siennes ? Il a vraiment du regret dans ses yeux. Il a… Changé. J'arrive pas à croire que je lui pardonne aussi facilement. Il y a quand même une question que je me pose.

- Comment tu as su que tu n'aimais pas Trowa ?

- Ben…

Il rougit… J'ai vu Heero Yuy rougir. Là je veux savoir. Ça doit valoir le coup d'œil.

- Au départ ça allait… Puis, je me suis mis à lui faire des reproches…

Encore un peu et il va être assorti au géranium. Je le lâche pas je veux savoir. 

- Genre ?

- Qu'il n'était pas assez présent… Qu'il parlait pas assez… Et…

- Oui ?

Ça y est les géraniums ont trouvé leur maître. 

- Pas assez de câlins. 

Oui je suis explosé de rire sur le canapé, mais j'assume ! Comment voulez-vous ne pas rire ? Non franchement. Il reprochait à Trowa de ne pas être comme Duo mais l'entendre dire qu'il voulait qu'on s'occupe de lui… Je suis en train de mourir de rire.

- C'est pas drôle.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!

C'est fou comme ça fait du bien de rire un bon coup. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. C'est bon je laisse Heero retenter sa chance avec Duo. Je suis trop faible comme dirait Wufei.

- Duo dort encore et doit sûrement rêver de toi. Prend ma place dans le lit comme ça il aura un bon réveil.

- Ta place ?

Oh une perche ! Non ça serait pas sympa. 

- Votre absence nous a beaucoup manqué. Surtout la tienne à Duo. Dormir seul n'était pas chose facile après vous avoir rencontré. Nous avons décidé de dormir ensemble. Si ça peut te rassurer, il ne s'est rien passé. À par transformation en homme-peluche, rien du tout.

Je sais, je craque. Mais quand il sourit, il est vraiment irrésistible. Il est partit rejoindre Duo. Moi je vais rentrer dans mon appartement vide depuis plusieurs mois retrouver Trowa. J'espère qu'il a autant changé que Heero sinon il est bon pour se retrouver seul. C'est où déjà que j'habitais ? Je suis malin moi quand je m'y mets. Ah voilà ! En route !

§§§

Raaah j'auraispasdûj'auraispasdûj'auraispasdûj'auraispasdû. Mais franchement j'en pouvais plus. Et puis il avait qu'à ne pas être là ce foutu bouquin. Comment vouliez-vous que je ne le vois pas comme une arme de jet ? Le pauvre. Je vais devoir lui refaire une couverture. Trowa ? Quoi Trowa ? C'est pas comme s'il avait pu avoir mal. C'est le plus grand iceberg du monde depuis que Heero a décongelé. 

Là, je suis en route pour rentré chez moi… Ou plutôt là où moi et Duo habitions. Je vais chercher mais affaires, je dis au revoir à Duo et je pars. Enfin arrivé. Je pousse la porte… Je suis maudit. Duo et Heero arrivent à ce moment. C'est mon Uchuu qui provoque toutes ses coïncidences ? Je vois rien d'autre. [*sifflote*]

- Comment ça va Quat-chan ? Tu as vu, Hee-chan est revenu ! Tu as retrouvé Tro-man ? Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? Vous….

Il a trouvé le bon moyen pour faire taire Duo, Heero. Rien de tel que d'occuper la bouche à autre chose. Pourquoi je sens que je vais pas pouvoir partir comme ça ?

- Tu peux parler Quatre maintenant. Je le bâillonne à la moindre parole.

- C'est censé me faire peur ?

- À toi de voir.

Finalement, je vais peut-être y arriver. Donc la chambre, les affaires c'est fait. On revient lentement. On se dirige vers la porte sans un bruit. Il faut pas les déranger ça serait pas bien. Comment ça je m'invente des excuses ? 

- Quat-chan ? Ça va pas ?

Grillé. 

- Quatre ?

- C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas !

- Tu as fait ta valise, tu vas retrouver Trowa ?

- Juste une question Heero, que ressens-tu pour Trowa maintenant ?

- Je ne peux plus le supporter.

- Comme ça on est deux.

Oups. Je déteste parler tout haut. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je soupir et je pose la valise. Ils ne me laisseront pas partir, je le sens.

- Duo, tu es d'accords avec moi Heero a changé ? Il est devenu doux et tendre et son regard parle pour lui quand il te voit.

Ils rougissent tous les deux. Ils sont vraiment mignons.

- Avant il ne t'aurait pas pris dans ses bras comme ça, il se serait à peine approché de toi. 

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Moi je sais. Trowa n'a pas changé.

- Non. Quand je l'ai vu, son regard était comme autrefois. Il n'y avait rien. Il était exactement comme avant. Il n'avait pas changé !

- Quatre calme-toi. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais tuer personne.

- Même pas Trowa ?

- Je lui ai déjà balancé un livre dans la figure et je peux t'assurer que ça m'a calmé.

Calmé ouais. C'est le mot. Je suis même plus que calmé. Vide. Je sais que c'est Duo qui me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter. J'ai été déçu. Non c'est plus que déçu. J'avais cru que Trowa changerai. Rien. Niet. Nada. 

- Quatre je suis désolé.

- Ça n'est pas ta faute.

- Quand même. Moi j'ai retrouvé Heero et toi…

- Chute ! Je suis content que vous soyez heureux.

- Mais et toi ?

- Je trouverais bien quelqu'un !

- Tu sais… Si j'étais sûr que Heero ne dirait pas non, je t'aurais proposé d'être avec nous.

- Comment ça ?

- Oui avec nous. Nous trois ensemble quoi.

- Qui te dit que j'aurais refusé ?

- Mais… Je…

- Tu veux dire que…

- Quatre a pris soin de toi ça me suffit pour l'aimer. 

- Alors ça te dit ? Comme ça tu ne seras pas seul !

- Heu… C'est-à-dire que…

- Sitoplait !!!

- Je n'ai aucune chance de refuser ?

- Aucune !

Je sens quelqu'un se coller contre moi. Je suis pris en sandwich autrement dit. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ne pas accepter. Ça ne sera pas difficile de les aimer. Duo le processus avait déjà commencé et j'ai le béguin pour Heero depuis que je l'ai vu sourire. C'est que je suis bien au milieu moi.

§§§

Nous nous baladons en ville. Duo est au milieu tenant ma main et celle d'Heero. Il est heureux et ça se voit. Il rayonne. Et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on n'a eu aucune remarque sur notre étrange couple. Duo s'arrête et nous regarde tous les deux façon chiot abandonné sur le bord de la route. Je regarde autour de nous. Cible de l'Américain trouvée. Pauvre marchant de glace. Chacun de nous lâche la main de Duo. Si on le tenait, c'est parce qu'il ne faut jamais laisser un Duo en liberté dans une grande ville. C'est trèèèès dangereux… Pour les vendeurs et les commerçants. 

Je regarde Heero. Je me demande s'il m'a accepté seulement parce qu'il veut faire plaisir à Duo. Je n'espère pas mais…

- Duo à l'air heureux.

- Il l'est.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses.

- Je ne te suis pas !

- Je voulais te rassurer, je n'ai pas accepté rien que pour Duo. 

- Mais… Je…

Je rougis. Manquais plus que ça. Le voilà qui me prend dans ses bras. Je comprends pourquoi Duo s'y sent si bien. Le sentiment de sécurité y est si intense.

- Tu me crois ?

- Oui.

Deux glaces nous apparaissent sous le nez. Duo la terreur des glaces est de retour. Heero me lâche pour prendre Duo entre ses bras. On pourrait croire qu'il privilégie Duo mais… C'est faux. C'est moi qui lui ai dit que j'étais heureux de les voir comme ça. Ça a des avantages l'Uchuu no kokoro. 

Finalement. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. J'ai quand même prévenu Wufei de ne pas tomber dans le piège de Trowa, on ne sait jamais.

Fin

Chtite : Finish ^^

Shinny : Pour une fois sa a po vriller ^^

Chtite : Viiiiiiiiiii ^_____________^

Kymoon : Bravo !!! (pour elle même : Ça me fera une séquelle en moins à bétalecter… comment ça je suis une flémarde ?)

Kei : Mais tu l'aurais écris depuis un moment si tu l'avais fait en fic éclair è_é

Chtite : Ey g noté le projet è_é

Kei : Co même è_é

Chtite : Pis je te signale que j'avais cours le lendemain et que tu m'as donner l'idée a 2h du mat -_-

Kei : De toute façon t'as po dormi de la nuit 

Kymoon : Du moment qu'elle se plaint pas de ses mauvaises notes, je vois pas où est le problème.

Chtite : ^^000 Review please ^^

11/11/03


End file.
